Cuando se descubre la verdadera Navidad
by Schonheitt
Summary: Mini, mini, mini fic navideño.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling.

Notas: 1.817 Palabras =) Incluido el título.

**Cuando se descubre la verdadera Navidad**

Si hay una época en la que los niños salen de sus camas cada dos por tres, caminan sigilosamente hacía el living y espían por las puertas, en espera de algo grandioso, o más bien, _alguien _grandioso, es sin dudas la navideña, que deslumbra a padres y pequeños con su mensaje de amor y paz.

Pero para el pequeño Severus, esa época no existe. Se esfuma en el aire, solo es una vaga ilusión. Lo de espiar lo hace cada día, cada vez que su padre entra borracho a la casa y amenaza a su madre. La golpea, mientras que Severus observa horrorizado.

Y la escena se repite a lo largo del año, día tras día, noche tras noche.

Y es que a sus 9 años, Severus nunca supo que era la Navidad. En su casa nunca se armó el árbol, nunca se colgaron las medias, nunca hubo un solo regalo bajo el árbol.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así le dolía ver a los niños de su vecindad comentar el los días post-Navidad. Y escuchar todas esas cosas que él no hacía. Se sentía un poco excluido, pero eso solo lo sabía una persona muy especial para él: Lily Evans.

Su pelirroja amiga vivía muy cerca de él, y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto que Lily prefería estar con el pelinegro Snape que estar con las niñas de su edad.

Cuando Lily se enteró de la dolorosa verdad de su amigo Sev (como lo llamaba cariñosamente ella), decidió que su regalo sería darle una Navidad inolvidable y en su cabecita roja empezó a hacer un plan meticulosamente.

.-OO-.

- ¡Sev, Sev!– gritó una figura mientras corría en dirección a un chico que estaba sentado en una de las hamacas de la plaza. Severus giró y se alegró que la figura era de su amiga Lily, que se terminó de acercar respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperarse.

- Lily, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? Estás muy rara últimamente – dijo el pelinegro, intentando sacarse los copos de nieve que caían sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – preguntó precipitadamente Lily, sin responder a las preguntas de Severus, mirándolo fijamente.

- No pero… ¿Porqué me preguntas? – Se dio vuelta para no ver los inquisidores ojos verdes, acordándose de la dura realidad que vivía – Tienes que irte, tienes que prepararte para… tú sabes… para la llegada de Papá Noel… -

- Justamente era eso de lo que quería hablarte. Mamá me dejo invitarte a festejar Navidad con nosotros –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Severus la miró gravemente – No me digas que le contaste… -

- Tuve que hacerlo – dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros – Quiero pasar la Navidad contigo Sev. Petunia no está asique… - viendo a su amigo bastante molesto, agregó -¡Por favor Sev! –

Severus iba a decirle que no, que ni loco, aunque eso fuera contra su deseo, pero la mirada de su amiga pudo más que él. Finalmente cedió, para alegría de Lily.

- ¡Ven a las nueve! – dijo alegremente alejándose hacia su casa - ¡Y más vale que vengas! –

Severus solo se limitó a mirarla, alegrándose internamente por la invitación. De inmediato, se fue a su casa a arreglarse. Su madre, viéndolo tan contento al llegar, le preguntó cuál era el motivo de tanta alegría, y Severus le respondió, de manera casi automática:

- ¡Los Evans me invitaron a festejar Navidad con ellos! –

Eileen no respondió, pero lo siguió con la mirada. No le dijo que no, porque su pequeño no había tenido una vida muy feliz que digamos y era momento que pudiera vivir como un niño normal.

Solo se entristecía que ella no pudiera dársela.

Se puso su capa y salió por la puerta, para luego desaparecer en la noche.

.-OO-.

Se arregló como pudo el pelo mojado y tocó nuevamente la puerta con el puño. Se había vestido con lo mejor que tenía y se había perfumado con un perfume barato, pero rico.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo observar una casa acogedora en su interior, adornada con adornos navideños. Mientras observaba maravillado, la que le abrió se le abalanzó encima.

- ¡Al final viniste! – dijo Lily, haciéndolo pasar a la sala– Ven, entra. Este es mi papá, Eric, y mi mamá, Sara – le señaló a un hombre que lo saludaba alegremente, mientras ponía la mesa y una mujer que sacaba del horno un delicioso pavo

- Llegaste justo para la hora de comer. Ven, siéntate – dijo Eric. Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron juntos. Lily parecía encantada de que su amigo estuviera allí, mientras que el invitado lucía muy impresionado. Más dio un bocado al pavo. Estaba absolutamente delicioso, al igual que las otras cosas que había.

Eric, a su vez, le preguntaba cosas, como si iba al colegio (en lo cual, a muy pesar de Severus, tuvo que mentir), si le gustaba leer, etc. La charla transcurrió muy agradablemente en torno a diversos temas, interrumpidos cuando alguien pedía la sal, por ejemplo.

Luego de la cena, se sentaron en torno al gran hogar que reinaba la sala. Junto con unas buenas galletas caseras de distintas formas, hechas por una orgullosa Lily, y leche tibia para los más pequeños y café para los más grandes, Eric contó historias que a Severus le encantaron, especialmente el de los fantasmas de las navidades.

Transcurrió el tiempo de manera tan rápida que Severus no pudo creer que ya iban a ser las doce. Lily enloquecida por la cercanía de la medianoche, agarró a su amigo y salió disparada escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto, porque decía que "_Papa Noel no iba a aparecer si estaban mirando el árbol"_.

Se escondieron riendo debajo de la cama, esperando que pasara la medianoche para bajar nuevamente. Empezaron a contar con los ojos cerrados, desde 50.

Al instante ya estaban por el 30. Luego el 20. De pronto el 10.

- Nueve, ocho, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… ¡UNO! – gritaron escabulléndose hacia el arbolito de Navidad.

Al frente del arbolito, Severus se acordó que esa _no era su casa, por lo tanto no debía esperar ningún regalo. _

- Además Papa Noel no pasa por casa – pensó mientras Lily se metía entre las ramas en busca de un regalo.

- Toma – dijo una voz detrás de él – Espero que te guste. Lily lo eligió –

Severus vio como Sara le extendía un paquete envuelto en papel azul metálico y con un gran moño de color rojo.

Lo tomó tímidamente, y lo empezó a romper el papel que lo cubría, descubriendo en él un libro. Un libro sobre magos y hechiceras famosos. Severus miró de reojo a Lily, que le guiño un ojo.

Era de tapa dura, y el la tapa se encontraba nada menos que el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos: Merlín. Además contenía un montón de imágenes y datos super interesantes. El chico no tenía palabras para agradecer tal gesto por parte de los Evans.

- Gracias… esto es… maravilloso. Gracias por darme… ustedes saben – murmuró poniéndose colorado.

- Pues, no hay de que – contestó Eric, contento de poder alegrar la Navidad al amigo de su hija – Ahora, ¿quien quiere que cuente otra historia? –

- ¡Yo, yo! – gritaron entusiasmados Lily y Severus sentándose frente al sillón donde estaba el padre de Lily.

Prendió la pipa, y mientras la sra. Evans tejía, les contó la historia de un pequeño niño, como ellos, que quería darle un regalo de Navidad a su madre, que trabajaba muy duro durante todo el año.

El niño paso por muchas desgracias para poder juntar lo poco de dinero que pudo, y cuando fue a comprar algo, unos vándalos lo asaltaron y lo golpearon.

Cuando llegó a casa y vio a su madre, el pobre niño empezó a llorar amargadamente y contó lo sucedido a la mujer, que al escuchar todo lo que pasó su hijo para darle un regalo, lo abrazó muy fuerte y le susurró en el oído que no importaba. El mejor regalo que pudo recibir era tenerlo a él.

Cuando terminó de narrar la historia, Eric pudo ver a un Severus muy pensativo. Le preguntó si pasaba algo, y el ojinegro contesto que no, que no pasaba nada. Pasó muy poco tiempo para que Severus se despidiera de los señores Evans y de Lily, agradeciéndoles por la velada.

Eric le propuso si quería que lo acompañase hasta su casa, sabiendo que la historia del niño pobre le afecto de alguna manera, pero el chico dijo que no. Agarró su regalo y salió de la casa, caminando lo más rápido que le daba sus pequeñas piernas.

Cuando llegó, no encontró a su padre, para su gran alivio. Empezó a recorrer toda la casa en busca de su madre, pero no la encontró. Se estaba asustando de veras, pensaba que le habría podido suceder. E inmediatamente pensó en Tobías, que pudo hacerle algo durante su ausencia.

Se echó sobre su cama y unas lágrimas salían de sus negros ojos, pero la figura de su madre apareció en la puerta, llevando un paquete entre las manos.

Se acercó a su hijo, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza. Severus se dio vuelta y grito de alegría al verla, ahí, como siempre.

- Mama, pensé que te había sucedido algo muy malo. Pensé que… -

- Shhh, no paso nada, estoy acá. Mientras tu sigas aquí, nada ni nadie me va a separar de tu lado – murmuró Eileen, abrazándolo contra su pecho, mimando a su pequeño Sev.

- No te tuve que dejar sola para Navidad –

Eileen no le respondió, se quedó callada, de manera pensativa. Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que Eileen lo separó un poco y agarrando el paquete, se lo entregó. Severus lo miró extrañado, tocándolo por todas partes para descubrir el contenido.

- Ábrelo –

Miró a su madre, y empezó a despedazar el papel madera. A los pocos minutos descubrió para su gran alegría, un libro que vio hace tiempo en Flourish & Blotts.

Lo empezó a hojear en plena oscuridad, pero para Eileen era iluminada por la sonrisa de su hijo. Severus levantó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos amorosos de su madre.

- ¿Cuánto…? – empezó, sabedor que el dinero no sobraba en su casa, pero fue callado por su madre.

- No importa la cantidad de dinero que he gastado en él, lo importante es que lo disfrutes y que seas feliz, cariño. Sólo eso quiero. Que seas feliz –

Severus empezó a llorar por las palabras de su madre, la abrazó muy fuerte.

Porque el mejor regalo que había recibido no era la deliciosa comida de la sra. Evans, los cuentos de Eric, ni los regalos que había recibido.

El mejor regalo era que supo, que la Navidad no significaba solo regalos. La Navidad significaba amor.


End file.
